


Per una semplice richiesta

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Azul si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso almeno tre volte in un minuto, tamburellando la punta della propria scarpa elegante sul tappeto.-Siete sicuri di volerlo?Jade dovette persino smettere di guardare suo fratello rotolarsi sul letto enorme del Capo Dormitorio per rispondergli, con il suo solito sorriso serafico di sempre.-Azul, la risposta non cambia neanche alla sedicesima volta che ci fai questa domanda.[Partecipante alla 14° edizione del P0rnFest di LandeDiFandom]
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech
Kudos: 11
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Per una semplice richiesta

**Author's Note:**

> Anche questa fic è un premio per un’altra vincitrice della mia lotteria! Kia spero che ti piaccia e che tu possa finalmente leggere del buon, sano tentacle (L)  
> Buona lettura a tutti!

  
  
  
  
  
Azul si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso almeno tre volte in un minuto, tamburellando la punta della propria scarpa elegante sul tappeto.  
-Siete sicuri di volerlo?  
Jade dovette persino smettere di guardare suo fratello rotolarsi sul letto enorme del Capo Dormitorio per rispondergli, con il suo solito sorriso serafico di sempre.  
-Azul, la risposta non cambia neanche alla sedicesima volta che ci fai questa domanda.  
E persino Floyd si fermò per guardarlo, trattenendo un cuscino morbido tra le braccia su cui poi appoggiò il mento.  
-Secondo me ce l’ha fatta almeno una ventina di volte!  
-Dici, Floyd?  
Azul si corrucciò, indispettito dal loro parlottare così complice.  
-Ok, ho capito!  
Ancora i suoi occhiali. Si pettinò i capelli, prima di muoversi verso la propria scrivania: delle tre boccette che aveva preparato in precedenza, ne sollevò una e la mostrò ai suoi ospiti.  
-Questa pozione mi permetterà di avere la mia forma da polpo senza che io sia in acqua. Dura mezz’ora.  
Jade fece cenno alle altre due che aveva lasciato, facendolo sospirare.  
-Quelle sono per precauzione. Qualcosa voi-  
-Qualcosa noi?  
-Non veniate subito.  
Floyd rise a crepapelle, andando a rotolare ancora una volta contro il fratello – Jade lo fermò con una mano sulla spalla, per una carezza leggera.  
-Dopo tutto il tempo che abbiamo impiegato per convincerti, vuoi anche fare le cose in fretta?  
Poi l’umore di Floyd cambiò all’improvviso e rivolse al polpo un’occhiataccia quasi assassina, benché nascosta per metà dal cuscino che teneva ancora tra le mani.  
-Smettila di dire cazzate, nessuno uscirà da qui prima dell’alba.  
Jade rise del suo entusiasmo – la carezza alla spalla si alzò ai capelli e al viso, in un contatto tutt’altro che innocente.  
-Su, Floyd. Anche mantenere queste sembianze fuori dall’acqua non è semplice. Dovresti saperlo.  
I due gemelli assieme guardarono il polpo, con bramosia; non nascondevano neanche un po’ l’aspettativa per la serata, si leccarono persino le labbra nello stesso identico momento.  
-Forza, è ora di cominciare.  
Azul tremò appena, alle loro parole. Certo, aveva già fatto sesso con loro, ma non riusciva davvero abituarsi al quantitativo di lussuria che possedevano – nella loro forma umana era forse anche più evidente.  
Sospirò, infine, facendosi coraggio. In ogni caso, mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto negare a loro qualcosa: erano forse i loro occhi, ad attrarlo così, o il fatto che potesse essere così spaventosamente sincero qualsiasi fosse il desiderio che provava.  
Bevve la pozione e subito si tolse i vestiti, prima che quel tessuto elegantissimo venisse strappato brutalmente.  
I suoi occhi ben presto non ebbero più bisogno del supporto degli occhiali e le sue gambe non furono più soltanto due. Il suo busto si alzò sopra sei arti dotati di ventose, la sua pelle divenne viscida e molliccia, coperta di un siero trasparente. Azul, in forma di polpo, guardò i due gemelli murena sul proprio letto, in attesa di reazioni.  
Jade fu il primo a complimentarsi, persino con un applauso.  
-Non male, Azul. Sei in forma come al solito.  
E il gemello subito aggiunse un commento dei suoi.  
-Sembri gustoso, come al solito.  
Si corrucciò; muoversi sopra un tappeto non era la stessa cosa che muoversi sul fondale marino: molto più ruvido e duro, graffiava appena l’interno dei suoi tentacoli. Azul decise quindi di andare sul pavimento liscio, dove poté rimanere senza soffrirne.  
Allungò subito due tentacoli verso Floyd, senza perdere altro tempo.  
La murena in forma umana sorrise, rise, si lasciò acchiappare per le caviglie e trascinare sul letto fino a raggiungerne il bordo. Lui, come il fratello, era già stato toccato in precedenza dai tentacoli di Azul, ma mai in forma umana.  
Rise ancora.  
-È strano! Sei ancora più viscido del solito!  
Rise, e lo aiutò a spogliarlo, per sentirlo su più pelle possibile. Mentre un tentacolo si insinuava tra le sue cosce, l’altro gli circondava il petto e appoggiava, con precisione, alcune delle sue piccole ventose esattamente all’altezza dei capezzoli. Il viso ridente di Floyd si colorò con molta velocità di piacere e di imbarazzo, con un rosso caldo. Aprì persino le labbra alla punta di uno di quelli, cominciando subito a succhiarla senza il minimo pudore.  
Jade si avvicinò a loro, già quasi del tutto nudo: non voleva essere lasciato in disparte, e Azul diede attenzioni anche a lui. Fece fatica all’inizio, perché dopo aver passato mesi e mesi con due sole gambe e due sole braccia, gestire ben otto arti non fu immediato, così anche Jade gli diede un piccolo aiuto: indirizzò uno dei suoi tentacoli contro di sé e lo incitò con tanti, piccoli baci sulle ventose sensibili.  
Quando si avvicinò al gemello, questo si rivolse a lui e condivise il tentacolo che ancora stava leccando. Il polpo li vide – e li sentì – leccare assieme il suo tentacolo, guardandosi e di tanto in tanto guardare lui, con la stessa premura che avevano riservato altre volte al suo pene umano.  
Arrossì con violenza, ma aggiunse un altro tentacolo, per riempire la bocca di entrambi e giocare con le loro lingue, la loro saliva ormai calda. Quando provarono a fare resistenza, solo per gioco, li avvolse completamente e li rese inermi persino di muoversi, mezzi distesi sul letto e mezzi in aria. Si avvicinò al materasso, per non dover forzare troppo i tentacoli.  
Si mosse sui loro corpi con lentezza studiata, per dar loro sensazioni piacevoli. Quando apriva le cosce a Floyd, avvolgeva il collo di Jade e gli stuzzicava la nuca; quando stringeva le natiche di Jade, si infilava più in profondità nella gola di Floyd, che gli aveva confessato di provare piacere a essere riempito fino quasi a soffocare.  
Era lì per accontentarli, dopotutto.  
Per un po’, ignorò le loro erezioni, non voleva dar loro soddisfazione subito. Floyd lo morse per questo, anche quando una ventosa di lui cominciò a torturargli l’ano in modo violento, brutale. Quando anche Jade gli rivolse un’occhiata ostile, sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, Azul lo penetrò senza avviso, provocandogli spasmi violenti per tutto il corpo – gli piacque, eccome.  
La murena umana cominciò a gemere di fronte agli occhi esterrefatti del fratello, che come incantato si fermò ad ammirare non solo il suo viso stravolto dal piacere ma anche quel tentacolo che entrava e usciva da lui senza pace, senza riposo. Poco dopo, con lo stesso ritmo, anche il tentacolo nella sua bocca si mosse allo stesso modo.  
Lo sguardo di Azul brillò nell’ombra, portandoli così vicino all’orgasmo. Di solito era lui quello che gemeva nel loro abbraccio, reso disponibile a tutti i loro capricci. E benché pur sempre di un loro capriccio si trattava, quella volta gestiva lui tutto quanto, persino il ritmo dei loro gemiti.  
Avvolse quindi le loro erezioni con la punta di due tentacoli, dove le ventose erano disposte in una fila fitta. Bastò si muovesse davvero poco, continuando a penetrarli come prima, ed entrambi i gemelli vennero addosso a lui in ringhi animaleschi, liberatori. I loro corpi persero quasi forza, godendosi pochi attimi di intensissimo piacere.  
Sfatti, videro a malapena uno dei suoi tentacoli arrivare fino alla scrivania e recuperare la seconda boccetta di pozione. Il polpo la bevve in un sol sorso, pronto per un altro round.  
E nella penombra della stanza, anche i loro sguardi brillarono, di malizia e desiderio mai sopiti.


End file.
